


February 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile as he ate the orange chicken he ordered for lunch.





	February 9, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos began to smile as he ate the orange chicken he ordered for lunch and just bought a stuffed animal for his daughter.

THE END


End file.
